Just Another Case
by MyShepardCommander
Summary: It was just another Monday morning when Leroy Jethro Gibbs receives an interesting package at work. Little does he know just how much this package will change his life.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

This story will involve Ziva. Don't get me wrong I REALLY like Bishop but I haven't seen enough of her to get a sense of writing about her. Especially work in the field. I hope that makes sense.

Thanks. x

* * *

Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo exited the elevator with a ding and a swagger. He pushed is sunglasses up his nose as he strode into the Squadroom and looked around. Ziva David jabbered in rapid hebrew on the phone apparently oblivious to her partner's presence. That was until she stuck a finger up in the air indicating that Tony shouldn't interrupt her. Tony jumped back slightly at the tone in that one finger. He slid into his desk, took off his glasses and looked over at Timothy McGee.

Tim was typing. Which wasn't unusual. But he too had a slightly agitated tone to him. Before Tony could even draw breath to speak Tim had a response.

"No Tony".

"What? I didn't say anything!".

"Well your body language says it all".

"Oh really...!" he said with a cheeky grin.

Tim wished he hadn't said anything now. He kept his eyes on the computer screen as his periphiral vision caught Tony slowly sliding on his chair towards him. He sighed loudly.

"I'm really not in the mood DiNozzo".

"So what doesn my body language say? I mean, I know we get paid to notice things but I never really had you pegged for the reading people type".

"You wanna ask me how my weekend was".

"aaaaaaaand what's wrong with that?".

Tim stopped typing and looked at him. "Because any polite person who is asked that question asks back how said weekend was. The only reason you would have asked is to have it asked back to you. And the answer to that usually involves sex".

Tony looked mildly impressed.

"Well McMentalist you're not completely wro-". But before he could finish his sentence he heard a word exit Ziva's corner of the Squadroom followed by a loud slam of the phone going down. He didn't know what the word meant but he's sure it wasn't a good one.

Tony and Tim looked over at her.

She held her head in her hands and noticed the eyes in her direction.

"What?" she snapped.

After glaring at them she grabbed a heavy-looking case file from her in-tray and slammed it on the desk. Tony and Tim looked to the computer screen in front of them as a quick getaway.

"Do you think she's okay?" Tim asked with concern in his voice.

Tony looked at him as if the answer was written on the moniter in front of them. "It's Monday McGee!"

"So?"

"So...! I've had to put up with both you AND her being McGrumpies every Monday morning for years".

"That's ridiculous Tony".

"Although you are just irritable more than grumpy. You remind me of someone rushing to complete their weekend homework on the school bus".

Tim opened his mouth to retort when Tony yelled "Hey Boss!".

Tim looked around behind him but Gibbs wasn't there.

"Nice try Tony".

Tony chuckled.

"Well at least you're not as bad as Gibbs. Every day is like a monday morning for him. Oh, hey Boss!".

"Do you think I can fall for that again Tony? I'm not in the mood for you to be tes-".

Tim felt that feeling on the back of his neck. As of something solid, yet invisible was penetrating him. He turned and saw Leroy Jethro Gibbs giving him a glare.

"Hey Boss" Tim uttered quickly. "Body?".

"Nope!" Gibbs said as he sat at his desk. "Nothing's come in yet. In the mean time we're catching up on paperwork".

Tony snickered as he pushed himself back to his desk and starting ruffling through some paperwork.

Sometime later Gibbs' phone rang. Everyone looked up as he answered it and they began gathering their gear. Gibbs' looked confused for a moment and then put the phone down.

"Gear up! We have a case!"

"Shotgun!" Tony and Tim bellowed at the same time. Ziva rolled her eyes.

"No-one will be driving today. Our case is in the lobby".

"Hey Jerry. What have we got?" Gibbs greeted the one of many security guards as he exited the elevator.

"Well Gibbs, a private courier dropped this package off". He pointed at a small package on the security desk. "Usually the post office irradiates and x-rays federal mail. So I put it through the x-ray conveyor belt".

Jerry picked up the package with an almost disgusted look on his face and placed it carefully on the conveyer belt. As it rolled down into the machine the team stared in shock at the image they saw.

"Is that...?" Tim said curiously.

"A human finger?" Ziva finished.

"That's not even the half of it" Jerry said glumly.

He pointed at the package as it rolled out the other side of the conveyer belt.

Everyone stared in shock at the name and address on the package.

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs

NCIS Headquarters

Navy Yard

Washington DC


	2. Chapter 2

The elevator down to autopsy was taking longer than usual. Well it was in Gibbs' view. He had far too many question in his well oiled brain and he was thirsting for answers.

Why was the package addressed to him?

Who would do this?

Who did the finger belong to...?

There was no note in the package. Only the prize.

The elevator dinged its destination and he brisked into autopsy.

Ducky sat at his desk while Palmer was looking at the finger. His knees bent down low with the autopsy table at eye level. The weird ones intrigued him. But today he promised himself not to say anything out of turn. Gibbs rarely tolerated his thoughts on a normal day... but today was different.

"Got anything for me Duck?" Gibbs said in a tone that plainly meant 'no jabber today... just the facts'.

"Jethro" Ducky said as he put one of his books down. "not as much information as usual but given the circumstances..".

He stood up and walked over to the table. Gibbs followed him.

"Here we have the 5th digit of a left female hand".

Gibbs stared at the finger. It was... odd just seeing it there without a hand or even a person attached to it. He had seen some odd things in his time both as a Marine and as an Agent. He hadn't seen it out of the package, which had already been sent to Abby. He stayed silent, giving Ducky the silent question to continue.

"As you can see, it is a clean-cut... but not surgical by any means. The cleanness of the cut indicates that there was NOT a struggle when the digit was removed from the victim. She was probably unconscious or very tightly bound. I think it is either the latter or both as the direction of the cut makes it look as if she was bound from behind. I took some scrapings from under the fingernail and sent them up to Abby."

Gibbs sayed silent.

"...and the amount of blood at the end also indicates that she was alive when the finger was severed".

Gibbs nodded.

"I also took the liberty of putting together a preliminary psychological profile on whomever could have done this".

Gibbs wasn't expecting this.

"Well I had more time than the usual autopsy. What I just told you I figured out in less that 10 minutes".

Gibbs managed a small smile, "I would have guessed 5".

"Well, now is not the time to show off..."

He sighed.

"Jethro... this is the work of a disturbed and possibly arrogant mind. He, or she but I doubt a woman could have done this, has a body. Dead or alive we do not know. The postage of a finger to law enforcement usually indicates that they want something. But given the lack of note I think it is much darker than that".

"Nothing to stop them making a phone call later Duck. Make a ransom".

"True. But it is my professional opinion that whoever is doing this is taunting you for something. He has a woman. Who? We do not know. Hopefully Abby can give us some answers on that front".

"Thanks Duck. Appreciate it."

Jimmy watched Gibbs exit autopsy and get into the elevator. It was scary how the elevator was always there waiting for him. Never worked for Jimmy.

"I've never seen him like this" he said in a whisper as though Gibbs might hear him even though he was probably exiting the elevator for Abby's lab about now.

"Well Mr Palmer there is a reason rule number 10 exists".

Jimmy thought for a moment, apparently confused. "Never go anywhere without a knife?".

Ducky corrected him, "Never get personally involved in a case. And this one is personal from the get-go. Which unfortunately means he won't leave it alone. And I'm not fool enough to stop him".

* * *

"Gibbs! Perfect timing as usual!", Abby said in a chipper tone as the computer dinged.

Gibbs placed some Caf-Pow on her workbench and looked at the computer.

"You got an ID yet Abbs?".

"Nope! But I have the finger print and DNA running through all databases as we speak. What I do have though is drugs in her system... well finger... to confirm Ducky's theory that she was knocked out when it happened. Also there was human DNA under her fingernail and that too is running. When there is a ding, I'll ding you".

"Thanks Abbs".

As he walked out Abby looked. He was... quieter than usual. She decided not to pursue it. Until...

DING DING DING

"GIBBS! I GOT SOMETHING!".

"What Abbs?" As he strode back in, his heart pumping so loud in his chest that he could feel it in his ears. Finally! Some answers!

"Erm..." she looked at the screen typing away. "I got a DNA match from under her nail and it belongs to an FBI case that I can't get into. It needs a password!".

Gibbs looked at the screen. It had a case file number, some dates and a request for a password. He didn't recognize the number but the dates... there was something about the dates...

"Focus on everything else Abby you've got enough to do without that on your plate. I'll call Fornell and see if he can handle it".

* * *

Gibbs exited the elevator near the Squadroom just as he reached Fornell's voicemail. He closed his phone in anger. Why won't he pick up?

The answer was at his desk.

"Tobias?"

"Jethro"

Special Agent Tobias Fornell stood up from Gibbs' chair. Tim looked up from his research into the courier company that sent the package.

"He's back Gibbs" he sighed, "I got a package too. Right hand, 5th digit".

"Who's back?"

"Our first case together"

There was a pause.

The serial killer that terrorized Virginia 20 years ago was back.


	3. Chapter 3

Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed as well as read. I did not expect that much traffic and I'm finding it very encouraging.

* * *

"I could have gotten us here much quicker" Ziva muttered as she exited the car.

"Well Ziva I prefer investigating with the bones in my body intact" Tony rebuffed.

Ziva sighed and followed Tony through the parking lot. The independent courier service that sent the package "Orion Shipping" operated out of a warehouse with a small reception area. They operated in DC but shipped all over the country with several other warehouses in other states. Even if it came from the west coast they hoped that this particular office had the "umbrella records" covering all transactions.

"I'm not sure what to make of this one" Tony said breaking the silence.

"It is obviously connected to an old case. That is the only reason I can think of it being sent to Gibbs".

They entered the building. There were several kiosks but only one of them open.

"Hey! How can I help?" a college-aged woman said happily behind the glass. Tony smiled. Ziva once again sighed and discreetly elbowed him in the ribs while holding up her credentials.

"Special Agents David and DiNozzo. We would like to speak to the highest ranking supervisor or manager please.

"Sure!"

The woman disappeared through a door behind her station.

"What'ya do that for? I was being polite!".

"Tony there's polite and then there's creepy. She's young enough to be your daughter!".

Tony was about to banter back with something when the woman returned with a man who exited the kiosk through a door leading to the area where Ziva and Tony were waiting.

"Hello. My name is Eddie and I'm the owner. How can I help you?".

"Did your company send this package?" Ziva asked while holding up some photos.

He looked through each one carefully.

"This isn't our work".

"How can you tell?" Tony asked in surprise.

"When packages go through our system we stamp our logo on it" he said simply. "And there's no logo on these. We put the logo on for two reasons. One, it is the standard way of letting employees know that it has gone through the system and is ready for delivery and second, it's our way of advertising to recipients of packages that have never heard of us. Also, you should know what we have the x-ray equipment here to make sure we're not shipping anything dangerous or illegal. Judging by the questions you're asking I'd say this package is one of them".

"Well this morning this package was sent by one of your couriers to the Navy Yard in DC" Tony said.

Eddie sighed.

"What?" Ziva said.

"In the past criminals have paid some of our employees on the side to deliver packages without them going through the system. I was forced to fire someone months ago because he was using our company name to take drugs from one side of the city to the other".

"Is this him?" Ziva asked as she showed him a surveillance picture of the courier.

"No... but that's Evan Peters. he was supposed to return an hour ago to clock out but we assumed he was caught in traffic.

Ziva and Tony looked at one another.

"Is he in trouble?" Eddie asked. "Evan is one of my best people. He's fast and he's great with customers. I can't see him taking bribes".

Tony handed him his card. "Will you give us a call if he turns up?".

"Sure". Eddie said.

"Thankyou for your time" Ziva said shaking his hand.

"Happy to help" Eddie said.

"So our boy Evan takes a bribe to send a package to the Navy Yard because his courier credentials can get past the main gate of the yard. And then he takes off..." Ziva began as they got back into the car... beating Tony to the drivers seat.

"Or he could have been coerced into doing it". He said as he began pushed the speed dial for McGee.

"Hey Probie!" he said as Tim answered.

"What you got Tony?".

"Courier's name is Evan Peters and-"

"Sorry Tony I already know that" Tim cut across him.

"What?"

"Fornell's here. He gave us the name... and his body".

* * *

Ziva got them back to the Navy Yard at top speed. Tony didn't even complain. As they made their way into the Squadroom and dropped their gear behind their desks they noticed everyone, Fornell included, stood around the plasma.

"About time" Fornell said. "We've got a serial killer to catch".

"Woah! Hold on a second!" Tony said. "Some exposition would be great about now!"

Gibbs gave him a look.

"What we have..." Fornell said loudly "is a twenty year old cold case that suddenly got very very hot".

He pointed to the plasma. "In 1995 there were a series of murders in Virginia. All women, all with the 5th digit of each hand missing". Six photos popped up on the plasma. All of the women were lay on their fronts in various locations. A house... the woods... an alley. Their hands were handcuffed behind them covered in blood.

"The fingers were removed when they were still alive. Then they were just left there. Still alive. One died from blood loss, another died from hypothermia. Their mouths were duct taped. They couldn't call for help. The only forensic clue we had was the DNA under the victims' nails which is what Abby flagged when she ran it".

There was a pause. As though Fornell thought Gibbs should get some of the limelight. He stayed silent. So Fornell continued.

"This was my case until he went after a female Marine. Jessica Adams" her service record popped up on the plasma. A pretty redhead with green eyes. "She was walking her dog when he attempted to handcuff her in the middle of a field. She defended herself until he was knocked out and then ran for help. Not everyone had a cell phone back then. By the time they got back he was gone. Gibbs was investigating her assault when the DNA came up so we ended up working together".

"Your first case together" Tim repeated from earlier.

Fornell nodded, "We placed her into protective custody. Then one day she got mail telling her she'd be next. After 2 months and no more murders we took him to his word. He wouldn't kill again until it was her. So she went into Witness Protection. We matched the her fingerprints and blood to her service record. It's definitely her fingers sent to me and Gibbs".

"And Evan Peters?" Ziva asked.

"Well we searched his apartment this morning. We found a typed letter telling him that if he didn't do as he was told then his girlfriend would die". He held up a picture of a young brunette girl of about 19 years old. She was holding that day's newspaper. She looked terrified.

Then we heard a gunshot outside. It was Evan. Witnesses said that he yelled at a man for not "keeping his end of the deal" and then the man shot him in the head without even blinking".

There was another pause.

Tim decided to break it, "Abby's running facial rec on the missing girl now".

"What do we know about Adams' new life since witness protection? It's probably worth seeing what kind of life she had. We may find something that traces back to killer. A slip up or maybe someone figured out who she really was" Ziva said.

"She became Melanie Jones. She went to New York to start a new life. I wasn't in the loop on her new identity" Fornell said.

Tony stared at Gibbs. He'd never seen him this quiet and it scared him a little. Gibbs then looked from the plasma towards Tony.

"Well? Haven't you all got jobs to do?".

Tony, Tim and Ziva immediately began typing. Searching for any clues about how "Melanie Jones" lived her life.

Gibbs' phone then rang. He answered.

"Abby's got something" he announced and Fornell followed him to the elevator.


End file.
